Short
by Iblis-san
Summary: What will happen when two short, hotheaded males meet? -One shot


**_AN: this is a short one shot, as well as my apology. For everyone who's waiting for the nest Surviving slavery chapter: I promise it will come AFTER my exams. My exams start Wednesday, and end Tuesday, I think. Anyway: this is a lighthearted story, unlike most of my ideas (I have a lot of un-uploaded dark one shots. Most of them involve soul eater, cause the show itself is already dark, and it comes easily.) anyway enjoy. FMAxFT_**

Short.

Natsu was the shortest male in the guild. Besides Romeo, but he didn't count. Oh, and Happy to, but, he isn't human, so that doesn't count either.

Natsu was bullied a lot for his height. Gray bullied him the most, but Erza also called him 'tiny', or 'short'. Even Lucy and Happy would tease him. Natsu was only a few inches taller than Lucy.

Natsu was frustrated. He was already... Short tempered when it was about his height, so the bullying didn't help.

"Why aren't their other short people in the guild?"

Roy Mustang dodged the Fullmetal Alchemist attack. He sighed. "Ed, calm down. I only called you short and-"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHORT, TINY MIDGET WHO CAN'T EVEN REACH THE DOORNOB?"

Alphonse Elric, the fullmetal alchemists' younger brother tried to calm his older brother down. "Nobody called you that, Nii-san."

Edward growled loudly. "Anyway, Ed. You have a mission. It's in Fiore. An alchemist is targeting important people."

Ed sighed, took the mission and walked away. "DO NOT CALL ME SHORT AGAIN, MUSTANG!"

Roy sighed, slightly amused. He was something, that Edward Elric.

After hours of being in the train, Ed and Al finally arrived in Fiore, Magnolia. Ed was tired and sat down on a bench, close to the station. Ed sighed. "Damn that Roy, calling me smal."

"Well, Nii-san, you are... _Smaller_ than the others of your age." Al tried.

Ed wanted to be angry, but he was to tired. "Shut up Al. Not in the mood."

Al sighed.

Natsu came back from his solo mission. Originally, he wanted to take a mission with Haply, but he ditched him. Charle asked for his help. Natsu understood, but forgot there was a train involved. Natsu stumbled outside the train, still feeling motion sick. He didn't notice two foreigners who were watching him amused.

"Al?"

"Yeah, Nii-san?"

"Do you see that sick pink haired, strange dressed male too?"

Al nodded. "He's the same height as you."

Ed glared, but noticed to that the man was... _Short_. Ed stood up, and walked to the pink haired male. "You okay there? You look like you're about to die."

Natsu looked up to see a short male, with long, blonde hair and sharp golden eyes. He smelled like oil, and metal.

Al followed his brother. Natsu frowned at his appereance. "I-I'm fine. Just a bad case of motion sickness." Natsu said recovering. "But is he okay?" Natsu pointed at the big man in armor. Ed felt nervous. "Y-Yeah! He's.. Eh... It's part of our training?"

Natsu let it slide, thinking the armored man was practicing magic or something like than.

"He is even shorter that I thought." Al remarked.

Both Ed and Natsu freaked. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?" They eyed each other, interested. After a pregnant pause, Ed and Natsu laughed. "Finally! Someone who understands my struggles!" Ed yelled, laughing. Natsu responded with a nod.

Al sweat dropped. Ed was hard to deal with, so why did he get another idiot who can't handle being called short? Seriously, the truth hated Al afterall.

Natsu discovered Ed's impressive Alchemy skills, and a devious plan formed in his head. He leaded the siblings to his guild.

"So, Ed, ya' know what to do?"

Ed nodded. "Yosh! I'm ready!"

Al sweat dropped. His brother was an idiot.

When they entered the guild, Gray immediately trowed Natsu some insults about his height. Natsu ignored it. Ed however smiled evilly. "So Natsu found himself someone who's on his level?" Gray joked. Ed smile disappeared, as he clapped his hands together. A weapon was created. It was a spear.

"He's a requipper?"

"He's almost as fast as Erza!"

Ed attacked Gray. Gray dodged the attack, and created an ice sword. Ed clapped his hands together and a wave if earth came towards Gray. He couldn't dodge this, and was hit. Then he created a cage and smiled.

"He a make-mage like Gray?" Someone yelled.

"LISTEN UP FAIRY TAIL!" Ed yelled. "If you decide to **insult** someone because of their **height,** than remember me! The one who easily **defeated** one of you! So never mess with **short people**!"

Ed paused, then screamed. "AARGH I CALLED MYSELF SHORT!" Ed sulked for a second. "Oi, Ed, finish your mission, so I can help you!"

Ed cheered up, at the thought of Roy Mustang being defeated. "LETS GO!" Natsu high-fived Ed, and screamed: "GRAMPS! I AM AWAY FOR A FEW DAYS!"

Then Natsu and the two strangers left. The guild was amazed. Even Erza was impressed by the strangers ability's.

The thief was found easily. Natsu used his nose, and he was an easy prey.

Natsu was depressed when he realized he needed to use the train. "I don't wanna go~" he murmured. Ed sighed. "Shut up and bear with it."

~¥~ (In Central, Roy's office.)

Roy was busy with some paperwork, when the fullmetal alchemist barged in. Roy looked at the trio. "Great, another shorty like Fullmetal."

Roy was surprised by Fullmetals calm face. The pink haired shorty smiled and said: "I want to challenge you. Roy Mustang."

Roy smiled. "You're gonna regret that, kid." He putted on his gloves and walked outside. It was a calm day in Central.

Natsu and Roy entered the ring. "You can make the first move, kid."

"Please, allow me to let you start, Colonel. I want to prepare myself for you're skills."

Roy grinned, and attacked. There was a lot of fire. "Stupid kid." Roy said.

"You must be a stylish man. You're fire is delicious."

Roy turned around, to see the short man eating his fire. "Wha-?"

The pink haired male smiled. "Here I come!" Natsu attacked Roy, with his famous dragon roar. Roy created another explosion, but it wasn't strong enough to hold back Natsu's flame.

Ed was amazed. The Roy mustang was defeated.

"Oi, Colonel! Don't ever call someone short again! Cause today you were beated by a short guy,"

Roy stood up. "I admit, you are talented. Want to work for the army?"

Natsu shook his head. "I'm here to help a friend. And I have a home to return to."

Ed high fived him.

"Good luck, you two. I hope there's a reason for the tall dude to not have a body."

Ed grinned. "Good luck to. May Igneel be with you."

Natsu was surprised that he knew.

Ed was also surprised that he knew.

Al was just happy that he only needed to take care of ONE idiot now.

Thanks the truth for surviving this.

 ** _AN: done! Hope you enjoyed! I won't be updating for a week or two. So I'm sorry._**

 ** _Btw: did anyone noticed that Natsu REALLY IS SHORT?_**

 ** _Anyway: I'm sorry! I hope you forgive me._**

 ** _Bye!_**


End file.
